


Best Man

by exbex



Category: Harper's Island
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Best Man

His father had told him that adversity would show him what kind of man he was. Therefore, Sully has spent most of his life avoiding adversity. Now there's no more running, even though he wants to, more than ever before. He feels a sense of the inevitable when he sends Shea and Madison away in the boat. He thinks about the role of best man and how those words don't fit him at all.  
You're supposed to see your life flash before your eyes. All he can think is that he hopes Shea and Madison make it to the mainland.


End file.
